


Triple Spocks

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Engineer Kirk's World [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Captain Spock, Engineer Kirk, Female Spock, Multi, Multiple Universes, Wackiness, regular Spock, three Spocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ionic disturbance brings two extra Spocks to the Enterprise. Poor Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Spocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to A Tale Of Three Kirks set in Engineer Kirk's World. I threw in some Spirk, so maybe I could break the no-comments drought. I wish I could find some more rare pair shippers out there, because that's what most of my fics are.

Seven months after the encounter with multiple Kirks in Captain Kirk's universe, engineer Kirk's Enterprise was also on the receiving end of a strange phenomenon. Captain Uhura was on the bridge wrapping up a report on a recently completed mission, when the comm squawked. "Engineering to Bridge." It was Kirk. What had he done this time? 

Uhura sighed and answered, "Bridge here, what's up, Kirk?"

"Umm, is the commander at his station?", he asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, he is. Why do you ask?"

"Because he just appeared in engineering. And, there's another one!!" He was practically yelling in his excitement at whatever joke he was playing.She rolled her eyes and prayed for patience.

"Kirk, if this is another one of Scotty's pranks, I really don't have time for it right now." She loved the man, she did, but this was a bit ridiculous.

"I'm telling the truth, Captain?" Kirk sounded insistent. "There's two of them now! And one's female!! Ask Spock if there's something weird going on. If you don't believe me, come take a look!" 

Judging by the frazzled tone in her husband's voice, Nyota finally understood this wasn't teasing.

"Okay, Jim. I'll get Spock and we'll check it out. Uhura out."

"Thanks. Kirk out." He sounded stressed.

"Spock, do you see any anomalies that could explain the mysterious guests?" She asked the first officer.

"I do not detect anything similar to the one that caused the disappearance of Lieutenant Kirk. But that does not mean some shift did not occur. I will investigate this matter thoroughly." 

Leaving Sulu in charge, the Captain and Commander made their way to engineering. Spock stopped abruptly and Uhura nearly plowed into his back. When she righted herself, she gasped in surprise.

Two other Spocks were gathered around Scotty and Kirk, politely conversing with their hands clasped behind their backs. The unusual thing was that one was clearly female, clad in the blue uniform dress, and one wore command gold.

"Well," she said, "Hello, Spocks. Commander, Captain. Quite a collection of universes, I see." 

"Indeed," said the captain Spock. "But is does not surprise me. I have heard of such incidents before. The Kirk from my Enterprise had an encounter with two alternate selves seven months ago during a severe ionic disturbance."

"So they have," smiled Uhura. "Who's Captain on your Enterprise?" she asked the woman.

"James T. Kirk," she replied, eying the lieutenant with curiosity. "It is quite a surprise to see him in a red shirt." 

Kirk grinned. "I haven't managed to get killed yet, though. Much to my wife's surprise."

He winked at Uhura and the visiting Spocks' eyebrows went up simultaneously.

"You are married to your captain. Unexpected, but Fascinating. I must disclose that my universe's James T. Kirk shares a similar situation."

Captain Spock looked amused as he observed this, eyeing the bearded, grease-stained red-shirted Jim.

"Though he much prefers scientific experimentation to mechanical engineering."

Jim couldn't help by notice the slightly possessive way he emphasized "MY James T. Kirk". 

"Most intriguing. A Kirk that enjoys science over starships engines," said the home Spock."I confess I find that rather difficult to imagine."

"No need to sound so surprised, Spock," grinned Kirk, "I'm pretty special in any universe." He was looking quite invested in these visitors and ridiculously pleased about his other selves. 

"As your counterpart frequently reminds me," said girl Spock dryly. The eyebrow lift looked especially cool on her, Jim thought.

"Does the captain version of me have a significant other?" he asked curiously. "Because I don't think they could possibly feel as fortunate as I do." He smiled at Nyota, who felt warmth from his sweet words. 

"No, he does not," girl Spock replied decisively, "He does not like the idea of long-term commitment. Since I come from a race where monogamy is highly valued, I believed we are not compatible. I requested that he cease his attempts at flirtation if he only sought temporary sexual pleasure. He acted as though I had physically struck him, but he had given me no reason to assume that he was in any way serious. Perhaps I was too harsh." She looked regretful. 

Jim shared a glance with Nyota. They knew how that game went. He'd spent a good long time in denial, before he got serious about trying to have a relationship with her.

"He's probably afraid of getting attached to someone then losing them. That's how I was for a long time," he assured the commander. "If he has any brains whatsoever, he'll come around once he realizes you're not going anywhere." 

Captain Spock was listening intently, almost with disbelief. "Quite interesting. In our universe, Commander Kirk is quite shy and devoted to his work, to the detriment of his social life. I finally coaxed him into playing chess with me in hopes of getting him to relax and form a friendship. But he also had a mistaken belief that he was unloveable. It took time and effort to disabuse him of this notion."

"But you succeeded, as did Captain Uhura," said their own Spock. "Your persistence is admirable."

Kirk chuckled to himself. He remembered how weird it was to see the differences in the other Jim's he had previously met, but apparently they were all kind of stubborn. 

By this time, they were all gathered around the table in the conference room, talking easily, while they waited for Scotty to figure out how to make things right.

Dr. McCoy entered the room a few minutes later, having been summoned by the Captain. He stopped dead, mouth opening and closing like a fish, completely dumbstruck by the three Spocks. 

"What's the matter, Bones?," Jim asked, greatly enjoying his friends discomfort. Three "hobgoblins" in one room was his worst nightmare, well, besides Jim blowing himself up accidentally.

"You called, Captain?" He finally said, ignoring Jim.

"Have a seat, Doctor," Uhura said brightly, motioning to an empty chair. "Come learn about alternate universes with us." He grudgingly sat down.

"One universe is good enough for me, thank you very much. How in the world did you two get here?" He crossed his arms and stared hard at the Vulcans. 

All the Spocks shared a knowing not-smile at this typical McCoy reaction. "It gives me great comfort to find out that no matter what the universe, some things never change," said Captain Spock placidly. Bones scowled.

"Someone has to be serious and keep your Jims from killing themselves. It would be scarier If I went around smiling all the time."

"True," Jim put in, "That would mean you finally snapped and were planning my slow, painful, demise."

"And they'd never find the body," his friend said confidently. 

"The Doctor's humor is often beyond my comprehension," put in female Spock, "but he is useful in keeping the Captain from the poor decision making he is somewhat prone to."

Uhura beamed at her. "You've got it, Spock," she exclaimed, "Whether he's a captain, an engineer, or a scientist, Jim Kirk requires a lot of supervision and TLC." 

Jim pretended to be offended, though he was very fond of TLC from his wife. "I'm not five years old, guys," he said grumpily.

"The expression on your face indicates otherwise, Lieutenant," observed Captain Spock causing Bones to suddenly grin.

"I do appreciate a good Vulcan burn every once in a while," he commented gleefully. "Bringing the smackdown with Logic: when its not directed at me, of course." 

Three pairs of eyebrows rose in unison causing all non-Spocks at the table to struggle to contain their amusement. Kirk thought he'd greatly enjoy the next few hours if he wasn't overloaded with logic by the time Scotty sent them home.

He settled in to watch the discussion with interest, hoping his other selves weren't frantic with worry about their Spocks. He and Scotty would put things right.


End file.
